


to move on from defeat and how to live again

by StarrBomb



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, F/M, If this gets a lot of support, blaytz is Lance’s Father, blaytz’s perspective, i’ll go back and make this into an actual fic, lance doesn’t really pop up til the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrBomb/pseuds/StarrBomb
Summary: In order to keep Voltron safe from Zarkon and the galra, the paladins of old decide to split up the lions and hide them far across the galaxy. He had to watch as his friends and teammates each fell victim to zarkon’s crazed power, never telling him where they hid the lions.Blaytz had chosen a small water planet in the far corner of the universe, as the last one to be able to hide their lion. And there he stayed. For he knew that there was nothing left of his galaxy to go back to. All he had left was his lion, and what he will make of his life as he continues to live on.





	to move on from defeat and how to live again

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is from my tumblr; I’ve started to move my fics and au’s over from there to here. so if you guys really like this idea and want more please leave a comment down below because they are my lifeblood and the only thing keeping me going. And let me know if you guys want more of this.

When Blaytz hid the blue lion, he had already had to watch his home planet be destroyed and he knew deep down that no one else survived but him.

Now, many people know that alteans have a long life span, some able to reach 700 or 900 years old, and some even farther than that. But what many species do not know is that to the nalquod’s that is but a fraction on how long they are able to live. Although it’s unheard of for many to live past 500 due to many things; sickness, injury for battles, plain idioticousy. 

But now his people were gone, he had failed them and had failed the universe. He had failed his friends and teammates. He had failed to see the signs of Zarkon’s betrayal; he didn’t want to see it. He didn’t want everything he saw for all throes years to be true. He believed that it was something just between Zarkon and Alfor, and knew that he shouldn’t pick sides.

He should have.

Blaytz realized now that he should have done something. Anything to try and help Zarkon see the danger the rift had caused his planet, to try and help patch things up between Alfor and Zarkon.

But he didn’t.

And now he was stuck on this primitive planet, surrounded by startling blue oceans filled with creatures he has never seen before. He had hidden the blue lion in a cave and had made sure to place magical barriers and runes to keep honvera and Zarkon from finding her, as well as warding off any intruders who may come looking for something. But now Blaytz has nothing else to do, for years he stayed by her side, watching over her and ready to help the her next Paladin when they would arrive. He knew that his time as a Paladin had passed, but that doesn’t mean that he couldn’t help them learn from his knowledge so that they do not fall victim to their predecessors mistakes.

But after a hundred years staying couped up in that cave, only sneaking out once in awhile to gather food and supplies, Blaytz figured that it would be a long time before anyone would come looking for the lion; if at all.

So he decided that he would explore this world, and find out everything g he could about its creatures of the sea. He promised his darling blue lion that he would return to her when her new Paladin would arrive, and with a content purr from her he headed out. It took weeks if not months for him to actually find the ocean again; apparently this planet’s land had changed quite a lot the last time he was truly out and about, and he had learned that a dominant species had taken hold of the world. They were all obviously primitive, especially if he compared them to alteans, but they were fun to watch from the shadows.

Once he did finally reach the sea, Blaytz was surprised to find that it was salt water, not that it really mattered to him, it just surprised him when he had fully submerged to find that it left an odd taste in his gills. For years after that he explored the oceans, from shorelines to the deepest trenches, finding animals that would have even his people terrified to enter the water, many of which he had to fight off when they believed they could take him in a fight. Ha! But yet, he also saw how serene and docile they could be. He had seen creatures that were the sizes of ships and yet as harmless as a newborn nalquod, and others that were smaller then his hand and yet poisonous and deadly. Every night though, no matter where he was he would rise to the surface and take in the stars, completely unknown to him and yet a constant reminder of who he was before, and his failures to the universe. By now though, the terror and pain caused by the galra empire has long since ended and the universe has probably already begun to heal and move on from that pain.

But Blaytz will never forget them.

They will always be with his heart and with his spirit.

Always.

So many years had passed since he first entered the oceans that made up this planet, hundreds of years going by as he explored every inch of it, every creature. Sometimes he would pop up to the surface to see how life was going for the beings on this planet, the ones that called themselves humans. Everytime he would re-emerge in a different spot, see what these people in islands of their owns would do with their lives, see how far they have come from the primitive beings they used to be. Some of them being far past that point in their evolution while others deciding to stick with such roles and continue like their early ancestors did. 

And then one day, after spending thousands of years roaming the ocean and seeing all this planet has to offer, he gazes upon the most beautiful creature he has ever seen; and he has seen a lot of beautiful creatures throughout the universe. But this woman; with her sun kissed skin and her eyes that reflect the color of his oceans back to him every chance they get, with a kind and open heart but a warrior's spirit when it comes to protecting the things she loves, she completely enraptured him in a way no other has ever come close to.

The first time they officially meet Blaytz can honestly say he’s not surprised when she becomes scared of him, anyone on this planet would be scared of him from how he looks. He will say he was surprised when instead of running away like many of her species would, she tackles him to the ground and doesn’t hesitate to try and throw him back into the sea. But slowly after each visit and constantly telling her that he wasn’t there to hurt anyone ( and maybe slipping in that the reason he came to the surface was because of her beautiful eyes) they slowly became friends, and somewhere in their years of friendships and hardships and everything in between...... he was there to watch her marry another man, she was there for him when a nasty shark had decided to pick a fight with him and got a good bite out of him, that was when he finally officially meet her mate, and while very awkward and obviously nerve racking he turned out to not be such a bad guy. Blaytz was there to watch her first child walk along their secluded beach, he helped her second child learn to swim and would play her third child in the sand, creating mounds of them and calling them her own cities only to watch the tide wash away all of their hard work.

Blaytz was there to bid his friends’ husband farewell when he was called to fight for his government, giving him a true nalquod send off and giving him his well wishes for him to return to his family. That day, Blaytz made a promise to him to watch over his family and protect them while he was gone.

And he was there when his friend came out of her house crying inconsolable; he was there to comfort her as she told him through heavy sobs that her mate would never be coming home.

Those next few years were tough for everyone; but they always had each other to lean on, and support one another when it felt like the whole universe would fall down right on top of them. And somehow through all the grief and sorrow and healing.....somewhere along the way through those years...........through it all…….They fell in love with each other.

It was rough at first for them both; hesitation between them and internalized feeling of just being used to help each other move on from their loss of one of their closest friends and lovers. But those harbored feelings  were snipped in the bud once they came to light. What they had was real, and nobody could fight them on this stance.

And then one day, after years of being together and watching her children grow and learn and they even watch as her first child left home to start studying across the sea, he love of his life comes to him to tell him something that he never thought he would hear from her. Or from anyone.

“We’re pregnant, Blaytz!”

He’s pretty sure he fainted when she told him that out of pure shock and elation.

And those nine months were the most blessed and stressful times of their lives.So many ‘what ifs’ swirling around in their minds;  what if something happened to Blaytz? What if something happened to the baby? What if his child doesn’t make it through the birth? What if his love doesn’t make it through the birth? What would happen then?! But with every month that passes, his worries become less and less true, and he makes sure the re stays near the shallows as much as he can, while also not drawing attention to himself by bystanders or civilians. It would be pretty bad if he was spotted and drawled attention not only to himself but also to his family. He is a warrior by heart, he would do anything to make sure that his family is protected.

And after months of waiting and worrying and planning, the day finally comes. Blaytz is a complete wreck,  and he finally realizes just what his wife’s past husband had went through every time before. His wife had called in her mother to help with the birth, fearing what might happen if she went to a hospital and her child looking more like Blaytz then herself. Of course......she had to tell her mother about Blaytz and what he was; and that was a very awkward meeting between the two, especially since they couldn’t exactly stop and talk because his wife had literally just went into labor. After 13 grueling hours of labor, much of it Blaytz spent either right by her side or going to comfort the other children at his wife’s request, their child was born. And as Blaytz looks upon his first child, seeing those small hands reaching out as he cries and cries,  he couldn’t help but reach out hesitantly with one of his fingers, scared that his newborn son might hurt himself on his sharp nails. But his son didn’t hesitate, grabbing hold with such strength for a newborn, gripping it close to his tiny body as his cries calm down.

“What should we name him?” His wife asks quietly looking at the both of them with so much love in her tired eyes, even though she just went through so much pain and struggle, she still has the energy to keep moving forward. Blaytz can’t help but fall more in love with her at how strong she is. “How about......” Blaytz can’t help but think about all of the warriors he had fought alongside with; about Voltron and his team. How strong they were, how he wishes that they could be there to witness such a moment with him.this boy, he can already tell is strong, he has the blood of the nalquod’s in him, but also human blood in him as well; and if there is anything that he has learned on this planet it is that humans are also strong, they are resilient and while they are all not strong in the physical sense, they all have strengths within them. What he needs is a strong name, and the only name that can come to mind when he thinks of strong is, “Alfor?”

He watches as his wife thinks it over, while also keeping an eye on his child, making sure that he doesn’t hurt himself as he still clings to his finger. “That might be a bit too odd for a first name, it might bring up too many questions from everyone. How about Leandro; Leandro Alfor Álverez.”

Blaytz looks up into his wife’s tired eyes, seeing how much love and consideration she has for him, knowing how much that name means to him. How did he end up with such a caring woman to be his love. Blaytz doesn’t even realize he’s crying until she lifts her free arm, making sure their child...Leandro is still secured in her arm, and wipes away some of his tears from his cheek.

He can't stop the wet chuckle that escapes his throat, nor the pure smile that takes ahold of his face. He gently cups his wife’s cheek with his own free hand and adds on; “We can call him Lance for short.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave in the comments what you think of this; let me know what you think Lance would look like, or if you guys want this to actually become a real fic and stuff.


End file.
